It's Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus
by Lilac Moon
Summary: When Henry, a virgin, lights the Black Flame candle in his Grandpa Gold's shop on Halloween night, he accidentally brings the return of three witches - the Black Fairy, Yzma, and Cruella De Vil. The three proceed to wreak havoc on Storybrooke. It's up to the Charmings, Golds, and Regina to thwart their plot to suck the lives out of the children of Storybrooke.
1. Part 1

**Set in the Finding You Always universe, but it is absolutely not necessary to have read Finding You Always to enjoy this Halloween fic.**

 **When Henry, a virgin, lights the Black Flame candle in his Grandpa Gold's shop on Halloween night, he accidentally brings the return of three witches. But these aren't the Sanderson sisters. This brings the return of the Black Fairy, along with Yzma and Cruella De Vil. The three proceed to wreak havoc on Storybrooke. It's up to the Charmings, Golds, and Regina to thwart their plot and make sure their stay isn't permanent.**

 **This is set a few years after the Final Battle in that fic and before Henry leaves Storybrooke to travel the realms.**

 **In Finding You Always, Snow and David have 5 children. Emma, twins - Leo and Eva, who are all grown. Then they have nine-year-old Summer and three-year-old Bobby.**

 **This story will be 3-4 chapters.**

It's Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus

A Finding You Always Halloween fic

Part 1

Storybrooke, Maine. To the rest of the Land Without Magic, they didn't exist on any map and for the residents of this small, unusual town, that was just fine. They were people from a magical realm; people that this land believed to only be characters in stories. Fictional and two-dimensional. If they were to know the truth, most wouldn't be able to understand it and others would only try to exploit them.

But despite the fact that their magical town had seen a lot of harrowing times, the last few years since the Final Battle had been won had been very peaceful. And that was thanks, as always, to their town's leaders.

The Charming and Mills-Hood families had a long history of standing on the front lines to defend their town and their people. So when peace settled in Storybrooke, it had been a very welcome thing for these embattled families.

When it came to the holidays, Storybrooke was known to go all out and a lot of that was because their Mayor, Snow White, went all out. Some would probably say overboard, but not Snow. She loved the holidays and her family, so she never failed to see that they always celebrated fully. So, as always, the upcoming party at Town Hall had the town buzzing in anticipation. And the costume shop was very busy with all the townspeople seeking the perfect costumes. And the Charmings were no exception.

Henry Nolan browsed through the racks, looking for his costume this year, but nothing seemed right. He had no idea what he wanted to be and honestly, he wasn't all that excited this year. He was eternally grateful that there was no more danger to the town...but if he was being completely honest, Storybrooke had become a bit of a bore. He loved his family, but nothing ever really happened anymore and he would be lying if he said he didn't miss the adventure and occasional chaos. At least when there was that, he wasn't having to deal with a bunch of bullies at school. Somehow, monsters and witches were much more easy to deal with than real people sometimes.

Because of who he was, school wasn't always easy. He knew his Mom knew a bit about that, as did his Aunts and Uncles. But he still felt a bit alone at this. They were all incredible fighters with various magical abilities. Henry was just a writer with a really famous family. A family that still had critics and the children of those critics were currently taking delight in tormenting Henry lately. He hadn't told anyone, because he knew it would only make things worse.

"And what pray tell is the purpose of this?" Hook questioned, as Emma smirked at him in amusement.

"It's hair gel. If we're going to go as Danny and Sandy from Grease, you'll need that for your hair," Emma explained. Hook still looked confused.

"I'm sorry...but you want my hair to be greasy?" he asked. She chuckled.

"Yes...you're a greaser and I'll be wearing these," she replied, as she held up some tight leather pants. Henry rolled his eyes at the look in Hook's eyes at that.

"No…" he heard his father say, as he and Tinkerbell were rifling through the costumes nearby.

"Neal…" she cooed.

"As much as I love you that you want to go as yourself in this," Neal leered, referring to the very short and glittery green dress.

"I'm not putting on tights and going as a mass murderer," Neal refuted, as he put the Peter Pan costume back on the shelf.

"Well, people in this land think Pan was good," she reminded.

"Then people in this land are idiots," Neal retorted. She sighed.

"Okay fine...we'll keep looking," Tink agreed, as she put the Tinkerbell costume back on the rack. But Neal picked it up again.

"No...let's get this one for you," he said.

"Why? I'm not going to wear it for Halloween, so what's the point?" she asked.

"Cause there are other _places_ you could wear it," he said in a husky tone. Tink rolled her eyes and Henry wrinkled his nose. He really didn't need to hear that.

"Wow…" he heard his grandfather say and turned to see his grandmother in a Wonder Woman costume.

"You like it?" Snow asked.

"Oh, I love it," David replied, as he put his arms around her. His grandfather was sporting some Viking-esque armor at his grandmother's insistence.

"You do know that Thor never knew Wonder Woman, right?" he asked. Snow smirked and tugged him close, kissing him passionately.

"He does today...and tonight…" she purred, making Henry roll his eyes again. Honestly, he loved his family, but they were so embarrassing! He wished that for once his grandparents wouldn't make out in public like they were teenagers in heat.

"Really guys…" Emma complained too when she saw her parents. Their lips parted and they shared an amused look, until David turned to find someone right next to him in a Cruella De Vil mask. David jumped in fright, causing most of them, Henry included, to snicker in amusement. He visibly shuddered at the sight and Regina laughed, as she removed the mask.

"You still visibly shudder. That will never not be funny," she cackled.

"Oh yeah, haha, I'm so glad my being scarred by that woman is amusing to you," David complained, as he shuddered again when she held up the mask.

"This is a thing of nightmares," David complained, as he tossed the mask away. Snow took pity on him and put her arms around his neck.

"Oh my poor Charming...I can kiss it better though," she cooed, as she kissed his cheek. Regina rolled her eyes at that.

"You know, it's your brother that should really be scarred by her," she reminded.

"Can we not bring that up? I have enough of my own nightmares about it," James complained, as they shared a laugh at his expense.

"Hey kid...you pick a costume yet?" Emma called, as she turned to him.

"Nah...I'm not really feeling anything here. I think I'm gonna go get some air," Henry said. She frowned.

"Are you okay?" Emma called.

"I'm fine Mom…" he promised, as he left, leaving her still wondering what was bothering him.

* * *

Henry walked along the streets of Storybrooke, idly thinking about his life. He knew hiding his problems from his family was wrong, but he also knew exactly what would happen if they found out about the bullying. They would take action for him, because they loved him and that's just the kind of family he had. People of action that fought injustice. But Henry knew that wouldn't really help him. He somehow had to find a way to stand up to people himself and honestly, that scared him a bit, which made him feel pathetic. He was the grandson of Snow White, Prince Charming, and the fearsome Dark One. And he couldn't even stand up to a couple of bad seeds that loved to bag on him.

"Henry!" Summer called, as she caught up to him.

"Summer...what are you doing?" he asked in exasperation.

"I wanted to come with you. Mommy and Daddy said it was okay," she confirmed. He sighed.

"Fine…" he replied, as they kept walking. That was another irritant sometimes. It was really hard to find alone time with such a large family.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To Grandpa Gold's shop. I thought maybe he might have a better idea about what I should be for Halloween," Henry replied.

"You should be Captain America like last year!" she chirped.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because you're a hero! Like Mommy and Daddy, and Emmy," she replied. He scoffed.

"Trust me Summer...I'm no hero," he refuted.

"You got that right," a voice said. Dread filled Henry, as he turned to find two of his schools biggest jerks standing there. Devon Rivers and Steve Carny. Their fathers had once been Black Knights and though his Aunt Regina had given up her revenge so long ago, Rivers and Carny had gone on to be followers for King George and thus their hatred of his grandparents knew no bounds.

"Leave us alone," Henry grumbled, as he took Summer's hand and started walking again. But the two punks got into their pathway again.

"What's the matter, Nolan? Still on that crap that the pen is mightier than the sword?" Rivers questioned.

"What do you expect, Rivers? His family is full of freaks...so it's only fitting that he's a freak too," Carny hissed.

"Whatever…" Henry grumbled, as he pushed passed them.

"Oh come on...let's have some fun," Rivers called, as he grabbed Henry's bag off his shoulder. He sighed.

"Give it back," he demanded.

"No," Carny hissed back.

"Give Henry back his bag or I'm telling my Daddy!" Summer called. Henry closed his eyes, as they laughed hysterically.

"Aw...she's gonna tell her Daddy the Sheriff. Man, you're so pathetic, Nolan. Do you really need your gramps to come fight your battles for you?" Rivers questioned.

"No...now give it back and leave us alone," Henry demanded.

"Nah...I think I'll keep it and maybe that jacket too," Rivers said.

"This was my Dad's...I'm not giving it to you," Henry refuted.

"Which means it was probably already stolen," Carny snorted, making Henry fume.

"You're bad...we're going to see Mr. Gold and I'm gonna tell him what you're doing!" Summer cried, making them laugh again.

"Summer stop!" Henry snapped and her eyes widened innocently. Henry never snapped at her.

"Just stop…" he said, as he took the jacket off and tossed it to them.

"There...you've got what you want. Now leave us alone," he said, as he tugged her along by the hand, leaving the two bullies laughing behind them.

"Henry...are you mad at me?" Summer whimpered. He sighed and stopped, as he knelt before her.

"No...I'm not mad at you," he promised.

"How come you haven't told Emmy and your Dad that those boys are being mean to you?" she asked.

"It's not that simple, Summer. I know you think that would help and that telling your Mommy and Daddy works for you. But it won't for me...it'll just make things worse. I know you don't understand...but you will someday," Henry promised, as they continued on until they got to Gold's shop. Unsurprisingly, it was closed for the day. His grandfather was probably enjoying the day with Belle and Gideon, so Henry found the spare key that was hidden up on the door frame and went into the shop. He loved looking through all the cool things his grandad had and he had a feeling he would find what he was looking for there.

"Hey Henry," a voice said, as he turned to find Violet in the doorway. His cheeks colored instantly.

"Hey...Violet," he stammered. She smiled at him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Uh yeah...just looking through Grandpa Gold's stuff. I didn't really find anything I liked at the costume shop," he replied.

"Me either...can I look with you?" she asked.

"Sure," Henry answered, as they looked around.

"That's a really cool candle...do you know what it does?" Violet mentioned, as she pointed it out. Henry's brow furrowed, as he looked at the candle that sat behind the counter.

"I don't know...I've never seen that before. But I can find out," Henry said, as he looked at the item number on it and then went about looking it up in his grandfather's records.

"The card says it's called the black flame candle. And when lit by a virgin on Halloween night, it will revive three witches with unfinished business," he said, shaking his head at that.

"Does it say who the witches are?" Violet asked. He shook his head.

"No...but I doubt they'd be a threat. I mean, my family has enough magic to combat just about anyone," he replied, as he suddenly got a look on his face.

"Which is why...maybe we should light it!" Henry decided.

"What?!" Violet exclaimed.

"Think about it! What a great story it would be and seriously, Storybrooke has been lacking that lately," Henry said.

"But Henry...reviving three witches could be dangerous," Violet warned.

"How? So we revive three old hags that probably think pulling a rabbit out of hat is real magic. It'll probably be fun and like I said, it'll make a great story," Henry said, as he picked up lighter.

"I don't think you should do that, Henry," Summer said.

"I think she's right Henry…" Violet warned.

"Relax...if it was dangerous, my Grandma Belle would never let Grandpa Gold have it out in the open. For all we know, it's a Halloween prank," Henry said, as flicked the lighter on. Summer gasped, as he lit the wick and the flame turned black. The lights in the shop flickered and then went off.

"See...nothing happened but some flickering lights," Henry said, as suddenly the lights sparked back on and the street lights outside the shop sparked violently. An evil laugh made chills slither down Henry's spine, as the shop door slammed open, revealing three figures in the doorway.

"I'm back...and much sooner than expected," Fiona gushed, as she looked around her son's shop.

"Though I didn't expect my great grandson to be the one foolish enough to be lighting mysterious magical candles," she added.

"Oh...it feels so good to be back," Yzma agreed.

"You have no idea, dahlings...I've been in that crummy Underworld much longer than you and mummy needs a good belt," Cruella complained, as she looked around the shop for alcohol.

"First thing is first, Cruella...and that is making sure our visit is permanent," Fiona reminded.

"You can't...this card says that you can only return on Halloween night, so when the sun comes up tomorrow, you'll all be dust again," Henry said, as he guarded Summer and Violet. Fiona laughed.

"That is true...unless we get what we need to sustain us," Fiona responded, as her eyes landed on Summer.

"Once we gather the ingredients for this very special potion...we shall suck the life force from all the children in Storybrooke and achieve immortality!" Fiona said. Henry's eyes widened, as they grabbed for Summer. But he picked her up and ran out of the shop.

"You'll never get it done. My Mom and grandparents will stop you again!" Henry called. But Fiona only smirked and Henry watched, as the sky darkened, as Fiona took a hold of the black flame candle. The wind whipped around them, as the candle sucked up wisps of magic.

"What are you doing?" Violet called.

"Simple dahling...she is sucking up all the magic in Storybrooke. Now only the three of us will be able to use magic and the rest of your family will be powerless," Cruella cackled and Henry swallowed thickly.

"This is really bad," Summer whimpered.

"Yeah...I really screwed up," Henry lamented.

"Maybe...but there's no time to worry about that. We need to find your Mom and your grandparents," Violet said. Henry nodded, as they ran off back toward the costume shop.

"Split up and find them. Bring any children you can capture back here. Then we will suck the lives out of as many children as we can and eternal life will be ours," Fiona ordered, as the three of them descended upon Storybrooke, intending to cause chaos...


	2. Part 2

**Set in the Finding You Always universe, but it is absolutely not necessary to have read Finding You Always to enjoy this Halloween fic.**

 **When Henry, a virgin, lights the Black Flame candle in his Grandpa Gold's shop on Halloween night, he accidentally brings the return of three witches. But these aren't the Sanderson sisters. This brings the return of the Black Fairy, along with Yzma and Cruella De Vil. The three proceed to wreak havoc on Storybrooke. It's up to the Charmings, Golds, and Regina to thwart their plot and make sure their stay isn't permanent.**

 **This is set a few years after the Final Battle in that fic and before Henry leaves Storybrooke to travel the realms.**

 **In Finding You Always, Snow and David have 5 children. Emma, twins - Leo and Eva, who are all grown. Then they have nine-year-old Summer and three-year-old Bobby.**

 **Thanks for the great responses! I hope everyone continues to enjoy this little mini Halloween fic! Here are responses to individual reviews:**

 **Grace5231973: I love Hocus Pocus too! Originally, I was going to write it in a stand alone universe, but I really wanted to bring Yzma back so I decided that Finding You Always was the perfect verse to set this in. Glad you're enjoying it! Bullies suck and I promise these two will get what they deserve! :)**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep! Hocus Pocus, OUAT style! I love the movie. I've watched it like ten times this month! I loved the scene at the costume store too! :)**

 **Guest: Thanks! I love Hocus Pocus too! Glad you liked it!**

It's Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus

A Finding You Always Halloween fic

Part 2

Henry held Summer's hand, as they ran with Violet beside him.

"This is bad...this is really bad. My grandparents and my mom are gonna kill me," Henry fretted.

"Yeah...I'd hate to be you right now," Violet agreed, as they ran toward the costume shop, only to find that his family was no longer there. But Yzma cut them off at the pass.

"Time to play, kiddies," she hissed, as several ghoulish apparitions appeared at the command of her magic. Chaos erupted in the store and on the streets outside, as people scattered frantically.

"Henry...my bubbles won't work," Summer cried.

"I know, they stole all the magic. We'll have to fight the old fashioned way," he replied.

"With what?" Violet asked frantically. Henry grabbed a wooden prop sword from one of the shelves.

"It will have to do," he said, as he started fighting them off, before tossing one to Violet. But it wasn't helping much and they were slowly being surrounded.

"Bring me the little one! Her soul will make a fine morsel for my first meal," Yzma ordered. Summer screamed and covered her face, but the ghoul after her was suddenly eradicated with fire. The Phoenix bird cawed loudly and landed on the shoulder of her big brother.

"Leo!" she called in relief, as she started running toward him.

"Not so fast, you little brat!" Yzma called, as she chased the girl. But Leo was ready and extracted his sword from the scabbard strapped to his back. He charged the old hag, but she used magic to push him back. Leo growled and got to his feet again, before picking Summer up.

"Come on...this way," he said, as he led the two teenagers away from the witch.

"You can run kiddies...but you can't hide," Yzma warned...

* * *

Belle and Rumple were enjoying a nice day together with Gideon. They had decided to take a picnic to the park and were content to watch Gideon play. Tink and Neal had just joined them. Until a familiar and frightening figure appeared before the boy, causing them to rush to him.

"How is this possible?" Belle uttered, as Fiona stood before them.

"Hello son…" she said, as she looked at her grandson.

"You were foolish to leave the black flame candle out in the open for some careless virgin to light," she added.

"Black flame candle...what is she talking about?" Neal asked.

"A magical artifact that is said to revive witches on Halloween night. Don't worry...she'll be dust again in the morning," Rumple replied. Fiona chuckled.

"Unless I manage to feast on the souls of the children in Storybrooke...in which case, I shall gain immortality," she countered. Belle held Gideon close, as the woman was suddenly looking at him like he was, indeed, her next meal.

"Rumple…" she started to say.

"It's not going to happen, Belle," he promised, as he attempted to conjure a fireball, but frowned when the magic didn't heed his call. She cackled.

"The lighting of the candle has sucked up all the magic in Storybrooke for me and my accomplices to use," she hissed, as she blasted him away.

"Papa!" Gideon and Neal cried, as the latter helped him to his feet.

"Why do you even have a candle that can do this?" Neal griped, as he gestured toward the Black Fairy.

"I have many artifacts in my shop, some of which can be dangerous. I'd just like to know who got into my shop and was stupid enough to light it," Rumple growled.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked that. It is thanks to another in our bloodline that I'm here now," she stated. Neal's eyes widened.

"Henry did this?!" he exclaimed.

"Enough of that for now...we need to get Gideon out of here," Tink," suggested, as they began running from her.

"Go...I can't run with no magic here. Get him to safety!" Gold called, as Fiona gave chase.

* * *

Snow and Charming arrived home, with their kids in tow, minus Summer, having had a successful trip to the costume shop. They didn't worry about her though, for they trusted Henry and she was always safe with him.

"Okay...we have about an hour until we need to start getting ready for trick or treating and the party," Snow called, as she went into the kitchen. David was about to follow her when his phone rang.

"Sheriff," he answered.

" _Oh dahling...you sound so sexy on the phone. What are you wearing?"_ Cruella leered. Charming went rigid, for their was no mistaking the voice on the other end. But it was impossible...it had to be. Though, he had learned a long time ago that impossible and Storybrooke were akin to each other. On the other hand, it could be a Halloween prank too.

"Funny...that's a great prank," he quipped.

" _Oh, it's no prank, dahling...I'm alive and well in the flesh,"_ Cruella responded.

"That's not possible," he refuted.

" _I understand your skepticism...so why don't you come out and see for yourself. Mummy would so love to see you,"_ she purred. He paled and slowly walked toward the door, as he opened it.

"David?" Snow called, as she joined him in curiosity. His mouth was ajar, as none other than Cruella De Vil, in the flesh as she had promised, stood in their yard.

"Oh...there you are. You're looking as yummy as ever, dahling," she purred.

"How the hell are you alive?" Snow demanded to know. She cackled.

"You have your foolish grandson to thank for this. He shouldn't play with ancient artifacts in the Dark One's shop that he doesn't understand," she said, noticing the tiny boy clinging to her leg.

"What do you want?" David growled..

"Oh so many things. New furs, gin, diamonds, gin, to see what's underneath that tight shirt and jeans you wearing...did I mention gin?" she asked.

"I don't understand how this is possible…" he refuted.

"It's my fault, Gramps...I lit the black flame candle and revived her, among others," he admitted, as Summer ran to her father.

"Others?" Snow asked.

"The Black Fairy and Yzma…" Violet responded. David sighed.

"How is that possible? Doesn't bringing back the dead defy the laws of magic?" David asked.

"Oh yes...it does, but you see my resurrection is limited to Halloween night, chisel chin," Cruella quipped.

"Unless...I can suck the lives out of some brats to sustain me before the night is over," she added, as she eyed Summer and Bobby. Snow glared her.

"Over my dead body, you two-toned hag," she growled.

"Oh, how I would love to make that come true, dahling. Imagine the legend I'd become if I put you back in your little glass coffin," Cruella retorted.

"Enough!" David called and she gave him a hungry gleam.

"Yes...get angry, dahling…" she purred. He rolled his eyes.

"That's enough from you…" Emma said, as she tried summoning her magic, which only made Cruella cackle evilly.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? The candle sucked all the magic for only us to use...so I called an old friend," Cruella said, as Maleficent, in her dragon form flew above them.

"Oh no…" Snow uttered.

"We need to find Leo...even without magic, he still may be able to get through to her," David said, as he picked Bobby up and she took Summer's hand, as they ran for the truck. Emma, Henry, and Violet got into the box of the truck, while Snow and David got into the cab with the children. David's tires squealed, as he took off away from town with the dragon following them from above.

* * *

Cruella smirked, as she joined her fellow witches back at Gold's shop.

"Is it done?" Fiona asked. Cruella huffed and threw her fur boa around her neck, as she glided into the shop.

"Of course dahling...I kept up my end. Maleficent is distracting the Charmings as we speak," she said.

"And you?" Fiona asked, as she turned to Yzma.

"I tried to gather children...but they run in fright from me," the old hag complained. Fiona rolled her eyes and Cruella snickered.

"Well, it's no wonder. That's a face that would send anyone screaming," she commented, as she touched up her lipstick in a compact mirror.

"Watch it...puppy skinner," Yzma growled.

"Enough! Need I remind you both that if we do not suck the lives out of the children of Storybrooke before dawn...then we're all dust again?" she questioned.

"What do brats even like?" Yzma questioned. Cruella's eyes lit up.

"Candy! The filthy little mongrels are going from house to house tonight collecting treats. But I have an even better plan to lure some snot nosed little brats to us," Cruella said, as she left the shop to enact her own plan. Fiona growled.

"Why was I cursed with such idiot sidekicks?!" she hissed.

"Just lucky I guess," Yzma responded. Fiona grabbed the twit by the collar and glared at her.

"Find me children! I'm not going back to that dreadful Underworld!" she demanded, as she stalked out, leaving Yzma to her own devices. The ancient witch looked around the shop and found some costumes in a trunk.

"Hmm...this just might work," Yzma said.

* * *

David drove to an open field on the outskirts of town, before parking the truck. Leo jumped out of the box and ran to to try to reason with Maleficent. Without magic, he had to rely on his natural ability with animals, rather than his magic to communicate with them.

"Leo...be careful!" Snow cried, as David put his arms around her.

"He'll be fine, my darling," he said, trying to convince them both.

"Maleficent...please! Don't let Cruella control you like this! I know you're stronger than that!" he called, as he dodged the fire that she breathed down on him. He rolled away and then got to his feet again, before closing his eyes and concentrating. He reached out with his feelings, much like he had done in a time before magic came to Storybrooke, and spoke with his heart. Maleficent landed before him, as he spoke to her without words and she calmed considerably. He walked toward the dragon, imploring her to listen to him and overcome Cruella's control. And in a puff of magenta smoke, the dragon disappeared and Maleficent appeared in its place. He sighed in relief.

"Thank you Leo," she said gratefully. He nodded, as his family ran to meet them.

"How is Cruella back?" she asked. Henry sighed.

"It's my fault...I screwed up really bad," he admitted. Emma put her hands on his shoulders.

"We'll figure this out, kid," she assured.

"You should go back home and protect Lily," Snow suggested. Maleficent agreed and hurried back toward town, just as David's phone rang and Emma's did as well.

"Sheriff," they both answered, as they each took the call. Snow heard her husband sigh.

"We'll be right there," he said.

"Yeah...someone will be right there," Emma said.

"What's going on?" Snow asked.

"Cruella is trying to pull some idiotic stunt at the animal shelter," he said.

"Same with Yzma...she's at the hospital. Eva is trying to deal with her, but there's a lot of kids there," Emma replied.

"You and Emma go deal with Cruella. Leo, Henry, Violet, and I will deal with the Dinosaur," Snow said, referring to Yzma. He nodded and kissed her tenderly, as Snow took Summer's hand.

"Be careful," he implored. She nodded.

"You too...Cruella is the worst," she reminded. He nodded and they parted ways, each group set on dealing with one witch.

* * *

"Seriously...of all the people that could come back. One of them had to be Cruella," Emma complained, as they arrived at the shelter.

"Yeah...she is definitely a nightmare," David agreed, as he visibly shuddered.

"I just hope we're not too late and she's not wearing any animals yet," he added, as the receptionist motioned them into the back.

David sighed, as he spied the fur clad woman in the room, surrounded by an assortment of adorable puppies.

"Yes...you are all going to make mummy the most wonderful new coat, yes you are," Cruella cooed.

"That's not happening," David said, as he stepped into the room and suddenly her predatory gaze was on him.

"Well...hello Sheriff Chisel chin. Love the badge, dahling. Did it come with handcuffs?" she purred. The look on Emma's face was one of pure disgust.

"Seriously?" she complained.

"Out Cruella...you're not taking some poor puppies so you can make a coat out of them," he told her. She pouted.

"Oh poo...you're spoiling all my fun," she whined, as she sauntered closer to him.

"Of course, there's other things we could do, dahling. Very entertaining things," she purred, as she undressed him with her eyes. David batted her hand away.

"Not interested and never going to be interested," he retorted.

"So...I thought the whole point of you being revived was so you could perform the terrifying task of sucking the life from children. Cause if you don't you're dust in the morning," Emma said, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Cruella rolled her eyes.

"And your point?" she asked. Emma gestured around them.

"Clearly there's no children here...just puppies," she reminded. Cruella scoffed.

"Well, I had a brilliant plan before you two spoiled it! I was going to take the puppies with me and use them to lure the little brats right to me," she said.

"And then once I had my eternal life, these little mongrels were going to make mummy a new coat," she cooed at them.

"Seriously...what kind of terrible backstory do you have that makes you want to hurt something so pure," Emma asked, as she cuddled one of the puppies and it licked her face. Cruella cackled at her question.

"Well...my backstory is that I'm a really terrible person," she answered. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You know, some people struggle to keep the darkness at bay, but I've always been the girl to jump in with both feet and play," she mused.

"Okay...on that incredibly disturbing note, you're under arrest," David said, as he moved to cuff her.

"Ooohh...as much as I'd love to let you use those on me, dahling, I must be going," Cruella said, as she surprised him using her green magic to shove him against the wall.

"Yes...all tied up. Oh the fun we could have together," she purred, as she traced a finger along his neck and then fingered the buttons on his shirt. Emma cocked her gun.

"Hands off my Dad, you furry psycho," Emma warned. Cruella pouted.

"You've spoiled all my fun, just like your mother used to," the fur clad woman complained, as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. David sighed in relief, as he was released.

"We better get to the hospital in case she pops up there to wreck more havoc with one of her partners," he suggested. Emma holstered her weapon, as they left.

* * *

Eva and Paul glared at the horrible witch, as she stood before them, in a very bad costume that was painful to the eyes.

"Come little children...I'm Tinkerbell and I'm here to whisk you off to Neverland!" Yzma said in a fake, high-pitched voice. She was dressed in a sparkly green dress that hung haphazardly on her bony, wrinkled figure.

"Seriously...this is a really nauseating sight," Paul commented, as they guarded all the children that were visiting for trick or treating from Ella's daycare.

"Yeah...Tink is going to be horrified," Eva agreed.

"Come little children...I'm Tinkerbell," she called, as little Bobby marched up to her.

"Bobby...no!" Eva cried, as she reached for him.

"Hello little boy...how would you like to come with me?" she cooed and then yelped in pain, as Bobby hauled off and kicked her in the shin.

"You not Tinkerbell!" he cried, as Eva pulled him back.

"Why you wretched little heathen! For that, I'm going to make sure I suck you dry first!" Yzma threatened, as she raised her bony hand to them. Eva gasped and clutched him close, as she prepared to take a magical blow for her baby brother. But she wouldn't have to, as Yzma was suddenly beamed over the head with the wooden end of a broom. She fell to the floor in a daze, as Snow tossed the broom down and then rushed to her children.

"Nice one, Mom," Eva said, as the other raven haired beauty scooped her baby boy up.

"I kicked the bad lady, Mommy," Bobby announced, as she cuddled him.

"I know...I'm so proud of you, baby," she gushed, as they watched Yzma flail her arms comically.

"This isn't over!" she promised, as she disappeared in a puff of yellow smoke.

"Ugh...her wearing that outfit is stomach churning," Snow commented.

"Yeah…" Paul agreed, as he looked a little green.

"Honey, can you and Paul stay here with Bobby and the other children? We need to track her down," Snow said.

"Yes of course...go!" Eva urged.

"Yeah...there's a lot of children out on the streets tonight," Paul said, as they left Summer with Eva and Paul, before hurrying out.


	3. Part 3

**Set in the Finding You Always universe, but it is absolutely not necessary to have read Finding You Always to enjoy this Halloween fic.**

 **When Henry, a virgin, lights the Black Flame candle in his Grandpa Gold's shop on Halloween night, he accidentally brings the return of three witches. But these aren't the Sanderson sisters. This brings the return of the Black Fairy, along with Yzma and Cruella De Vil. The three proceed to wreak havoc on Storybrooke. It's up to the Charmings, Golds, and Regina to thwart their plot and make sure their stay isn't permanent.**

 **This is set a few years after the Final Battle in that fic and before Henry leaves Storybrooke to travel the realms.**

 **In Finding You Always, Snow and David have 5 children. Emma, twins - Leo and Eva, who are all grown. Then they have nine-year-old Summer and three-year-old Bobby.**

 **This is the final part of this story. Hope you enjoyed this little mini Halloween fic. :)**

 **Thanks for the great responses! I hope everyone continues to enjoy this little mini Halloween fic! Here are responses to individual reviews:**

 **TheInferno1536: Glad you like it. Violet wasn't in Gold's shop. She was passing by, saw Henry inside, and went in then. Could Henry have beaten up the bullies? I guess, if you want to do a complete one-eighty on his character. He may have been through a lot, but that doesn't mean that physical fighting is his first reaction. Especially since we're talking two guys that are much bigger than him. And using his powers as the author to scare them? Yeah, again that would be totally out of character for him. Not to mention, it sends a horrible message. Just because you know how to fight doesn't mean you should. It should always be a last resort. I took martial arts when I was younger so I know. It's must be the last course of action. And Henry's family would have raised him as such. He would not go decking some dudes that were calling him names. You fight when you have no other choice. But nonetheless, glad you like the story. :)**

 **Grace5231973: I know! I love writing Cruella. She's so fun. Yeah, I had to take away magic so the witches were kind of a threat. Cause even without it, they hold their own pretty well. :)**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. Yes, I love David's reaction to Cruella too. I think it's going to become a running gag in my fics now, because it's just so funny. But you're right, Bobby kicking Yzma in the shins was the best part, lol.**

 **sexystarwarslover: So glad you love it! It was a lot of fun to write. Yep, Henry kinda messed up pretty bad here. I love Cruella and her quips. She's too fun to write. I had to find a way to get that line in, even if I had to change sisters to sidekicks. It still totally works. Ha, yeah Yzma as Tinkerbell is scary. But yes, one of the best parts was Bobby kicking her in the shins. lol. :)**

It's Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus

Part 3

"Man...every year, this town gets lamer and lamer," Rivers complained, as he ate more candy.

"You're telling me. It's not even that fun stealing candy from the kiddies anymore. Wish we could blow this stupid town for a place like New York," Carny agreed, as he stuffed his face with more of the candy that they had bullied from several little kids, just as Yzma rounded the corner.

"Curse that insipid Snow White...she ruins everything," Yzma complained.

"Whoa...get a load of the hag. That's one hideous costume," Rivers commented.

"No joke…" Carny agreed.

"I'll have you know, you stupid punks, that this is no costume," Yzma informed them. This caused them both to bust up laughing.

"Damn...then you got hit by the ugly bus," Carny said.

"Yeah...at least you waited until it was dark to come out!" Rivers added.

"That's it...I'm sick of the hag and dinosaur quips," Yzma snapped, as the two idiots disappeared in puffs of yellow smoke. They reappeared hanging upside from a light pole outside Gold's pawn shop.

"Ahhhhh!" Rivers screamed.

"Let us down!" Carny pleaded. Yzma smirked in satisfaction, as she waltzed into the shop to find Fiona brewing a potion in a cauldron.

"Is it almost ready?" she questioned. Fiona gave her a sharp glare.

"It is...but it doesn't do any good without any children!" she snapped.

"I tried to lure them to me, but they wouldn't come!" Yzma countered.

"That's because your face is far more frightening than any Halloween mask ever could be," Fiona retorted.

"Hello dahlings…" Cruella called, as she swished into the shop. Fiona sighed in frustration, as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What part of don't return here without any brats don't you understand?!" Fiona cried.

"Sheriff Chisel Chin and his distasteful daughter spoiled my plan. I was going to use puppies to lure the brats to me and then make a magnificent coat out of them. But alas...they spoiled my fun, as usual," Cruella reported, as she smirked.

"But fear not...I have another plan," she said, as she left as quickly as she came.

"What do you want me to do?" Yzma asked.

"Continue the brewing process, since I'm clearly going to have to do the hard part myself," Fiona said, as she disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Let us down!" Rivers pleaded.

"All the blood is rushing to my head!" Carny complained.

"I think I'm gonna puke!" Rivers warned. Yzma chuckled evilly.

"That's what nasty boys get," she hissed.

* * *

David and Emma hurried along the streets of Storybrooke, as Trick or Treating was in full force, even though it was getting quite late. The holidays were always a big deal in Storybrooke though and trick or treating events peppered the town every year on this night. It was just about the only night that was acceptable for children to be out so late. They were supposed to be enjoying it too right now with the little ones, before going to the Halloween party later, but crisis had once again struck their town.

"Where do you think she went?" Emma questioned.

"It's hard to say with her...they need kids and kids are everywhere tonight," he replied. Then Emma had a thought.

"Archie and Marco were going to set up a face painting and costume contest at the old castle playground tonight! It's going to be a big draw," she said.

"I bet that's where she is," he agreed, as they took off running for the park.

* * *

When they arrived, they hard Marco angrily telling someone off.

"You...get out of here! This is no place for your evil!" Marco cried, as Archie was trying to keep all the children back. As expected, Cruella was there...in a costume. And not just any costume, but a Snow White costume, complete with a bad wig. And she was still wearing her monstrosity of a fur coat as well. Fortunately, her mother had never worn anything remotely close to her movie counterpart, but it was still an unsettling sight.

"But I'm Snow White...come little children. We can have such fun together," she cooed, but they all shied away from her.

"Cruella!" David shouted, as she looked up.

"Oh...there you are, dahling. What do you think?" she asked, gesturing to her outfit.

"This is what you're into, right?" she questioned, as she walked toward them.

"Seriously...did you actually think a bad costume would lure children to you?" Emma questioned. Cruella huffed.

"Well, it was worth a shot, but the little beasts are stubborn. Guess I'll just have to force the little brats to come with me," she replied.

"You're not going anywhere with any kids," David refuted.

"Anger is such a delicious color on you, dahling," she cooed, as she moved into the street.

"Unfortunately...I'm going to have to take care of you and your meddlesome daughter," Cruella hissed, as her hands glowed with green magic and she prepared to launch the attack at them. David put his arm in front of Emma, ready to take the blow for his daughter. But he wouldn't have to, for a white SUV sped toward the two toned witch and hit her head on. Cruella cried out in terror and went flying and flailing through the air, before landing in a heap of fur several feet away. David and Emma grinned, as Snow got out of the car with Leo, Henry, and Violet.

"Nice one, Mom," Emma complimented.

"Thanks sweetie," she said, as she kissed her husband.

"That was incredible...you're amazing," he said, as their lips parted.

"I thought you'd like that," she replied, as Cruella screamed in frustration, as she pulled herself to her feet. She was disheveled and her fur coat was torn and stained.

"Oh...you horrible retch! You ruined my beautiful coat!" she whined. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Mark my words...I will have the last laugh!" she promised, before disappearing. Unfortunately, their problems were just beginning, as Regina and Robin hurried to them.

"We have a big problem," she said.

"That's a bit of an understatement," David deadpanned.

"What's going on?" Snow asked.

"It's the other two and I'm sure Cruella is joining them. We saw them going into town hall where the party is," Regina replied.

"But why would they bother with that party? There's no kids there," Emma said.

"I don't know, but we better go," Snow said, as they all got into Snow's car.

* * *

The three witches laughed hysterically, as they came out of Town Hall.

"Oh, that was so much fun...you have quite a singing voice, dahling," Cruella commended.

"Thank you...lyrical spells are flashy, but fun," Fiona agreed, as they saw the Charmings hurrying toward them.

"You're too late...I've put all the other adults in Storybrooke under my spell," Fiona said.

"And she was magnificent!" Yzma added.

"She literally put a spell on them with a song! And now they'll dance until they die!" Cruella cackled.

"It doesn't matter...your spell will break when you become dust again!" Henry refuted. Fiona smirked at him.

"And do you really think that you can protect every child in Storybrooke, young one? Especially now that most of the adults are otherwise...occupied?" she questioned. Henry frowned and she laughed.

"Split up, my sisters...and bring me whatever child you can find! The time to try and lure them to us is over! Take them by force if you have to!" Fiona ordered. David drew his sword.

"We'll stop you!" he warned. She glowered at him.

"You'll try...and fail!" she promised, as the three of them disappeared.

"Ugh...how are we going to keep track of them when they keep doing that and we can't," Leo complained.

"We have to track the old fashioned way. We have the best tracker right here," David said, as he smiled at Snow. She smiled back.

"And we have Wilby too," she reminded.

"I'll go get him," Leo said, as he hurried off.

* * *

Eva smiled, as she checked on her little siblings. They were asleep on a couple of cots they had set up for the night with the other children under their watch.

"Out like a light," Paul said, as he smiled at the sight.

"Mmm...and no tummy aches, which is a miracle, considering how much candy they both ate," she replied.

"You're really good with them…" he mentioned.

"I enjoy the pediatrics ward too," she agreed, as he leaned in to kiss her. Eva closed her eyes, as he pressed his lips to hers and they smiled when their lips parted. Unfortunately, Eva screamed then, as Fiona tossed her boyfriend away and he hit the wall.

"Paul!" she cried, as she tried to run to him, but the Black Fairy froze her in place.

"Sorry kitten...but I need a child and I can't think of any other that I'd rather suck dry than your brat of a little sister," Fiona said, as she strode toward Summer, who was awake now, thanks to the ruckus. The other children, including Bobby, were awake too now. But Fiona paid them no mind and Summer screamed, as she grabbed her.

"Say goodbye to little sister," she hissed, before disappearing.

"No!" Eva cried, as she could move again, but it was too late.

"Eva...what's gonna happen to Summer?" Bobby whimpered. She picked her baby brother up, just as Paul groaned.

"Don't worry...Mommy and Daddy will save her," she promised, before hurrying to Paul, as he got up.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No...just dazed. I'm fine," he promised.

"She took Summer," Eva cried.

"We'll get her back...let's go find your parents," he said. She nodded, as they hurried off, taking Bobby with them.

* * *

"Ugh...I feel so sick!" Rivers complained.

"I can't feel my head anymore," Carny whined. It was well after midnight now and nearing morning now, but it couldn't be too soon for the two bullies. They spotted Henry and Violet hurrying to the shop with his family.

"Nolan! Nolan!" Rivers called.

"Thank God Someone is here...please you gotta help us!" Carny pleaded.

"Really? Help you after you bullied me?" Henry questioned.

"We're really sorry…" Rivers pleaded.

"Yeah dude please...let us down. I'm gonna puke my guts out," Carny complained.

"We've got bigger problems than this. But I will do one thing," Henry said, as they looked hopeful. But Henry simply took back his jacket that Rivers was wearing.

"Thanks," Henry said, as he hurried inside the shop, as the two bullies expressed their frustration in groans.

"They've been bullying you?" Emma questioned.

"It's not really a good time to talk about this, Mom," Henry replied.

"Fine...but we're talking about it when this is over for sure," Emma said sternly. He sighed and put his jacket back on.

"This must be the potion," David said, as they approached the cauldron, which was bubbling with a green liquid.

"Tsk tsk...dahlings," Cruella goaded, as she blasted them all back with green magic. She smirked at them and zapped David again.

"You...there…" she purred, as he was picked up and them slammed against one of the walls.

"Yes...that's better," Cruella cooed, as she ran a gloved hand along his face.

"Touch him again and I'll shred that monstrosity of a coat you're wearing," Snow growled. Cruella smirked.

"She does have a lot of spunk. I suppose I can see what you see in her. Except all the goodness and birds and such," she said distastefully, as Yzma walked into the shop, limping.

"Weren't you supposed to find a child?" Cruella asked.

"Those little brats...they all run and scream. And the ones that don't kick really hard," she complained.

"You know, it's nearing dawn. Guess you'll all soon be dust after all," David said smugly.

"Shh dahling...just be quiet and look pretty," Cruella purred, as she started petting his face, much to his disgust.

"He's right...you're going to lose," Snow promised.

"I think it's time to shut you up permanently, princess," Yzma hissed.

"I agree...I told you I'd put you back in your glass coffin, Snow White," Cruella agreed.

"Leave her alone!" David growled, but neither listened, as they took Snow by the arms and dragged her to the counter.

"You know...since we have all the magic, we could have some fun," Yzma suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Cruella asked with intrigue.

"Well...princess here loves her birds. Perhaps she'd like to become one...for eternity," Yzma seethed. Snow's eyes widened, as her hand became alive with magic. Fortunately, she wouldn't be able to finish the spell, as she was suddenly belted with a crowbar. Regina stood there smugly and Cruella backed away.

"Stay back...you have no powers here!" she said, as her magic wore off and allowed the others to move.

"Thanks Regina," Snow said, as Cruella circled with them. David smirked, as he pushed the cauldron toward her. She tried to steady it, but as it swung back toward him, he pushed it harder. Yzma groaned, as she got up, but it was too late. Together, David and Henry dumped the cauldron on the two witches. They cried out in horror and pain.

"Look at what you've done to my beautiful coat! It's ruined even more now!" Cruella cried.

"Your coat?! That's what you're worried about? Fiona is going to kill us! There's no time to make more potion!" Yzma screamed.

"You idiots!" Fiona roared, as she stormed into the shop. Snow cried out though, as the woman had their little girl.

"Summer!" they cried.

"Mommy...Daddy...help!" she pleaded.

"Let her go...please!" Snow cried, as David held her.

"You have no potion left...it's over. Just let her go!" David cried. Fiona smirked evilly, as she picked up the wooden spoon that they had been using to stir the potion.

"Wrong...there is just enough left for one child and this is the one," she said, as Summer kicked and screamed.

"Open your mouth, brat!" she growled and then cried out, as Summer bit her hand. She dropped the girl and David swept her up, before they started running. Fiona seethed, as she put the remaining potion in a vial.

"Follow them...I want that little brat!" Fiona roared, as the other two witches scurried out and she followed.

* * *

"How are we going to hold them off until the sun comes up?" Emma wondered. They were almost there, but with them having magic, it was still going to be difficult to evade them for long. Robin's eyes widened.

"The cemetery!" he cried.

"What?" Regina asked.

"It's sacred ground...those which have gone to the Underworld cannot set foot on hallowed ground," Robin recalled.

"But _we've_ been to the Underworld," Henry reminded.

"Yes...but none of you were dead," Robin countered.

"It's worth a shot," Snow said, as they hurried to the graveyard. The three witches were right behind them, but stopped just short of the cemetery grounds. Fiona poofed three brooms into their hands.

"Nice try...but it still won't be enough!" Fiona called, as they took to the air and hovered over the graveyard.

"Yzma…" Fiona ordered, motioning her to the left.

"Cruella…" Fiona ordered again, motioning her to the right, while she flew down the center, setting her sights on Snow and Charming. They cried out, as the ground burst open beneath them and Snow became stuck. David tried pulling her free from the jagged ground, as Fiona closed in.

"Charming...go! Get Summer out of here!" Snow cried. He hated leaving her, but knew he had to protect their baby first. He let go of her hand and started running with Summer in his arms. Regina, Robin, and Leo were blasted away from helping him by Yzma, while Cruella blasted Emma, Henry, and Violet, just as Belle, Rumple, and Neal arrived.

Fiona cackled, as vines burst forth from the ground and wrapped around David.

"No!" he cried, as she snatched Summer away hovered above them.

"Open your mouth!" she demanded, as the girl kicked and screamed while she tried to get the potion down her. Henry managed to get up and picked up a rock. With great aim, he knocked the potion out of Fiona's hand. She cried out, as it fell to the ground.

"No…" she cried, as it was slowly getting lighter. She had but minutes.

"Give me that potion or my last act before I'm dust shall be to break her little neck!" Fiona threatened.

"No!" Snow and David cried. Henry looked at the potion in his hand and then back at the witch.

"No...if you want a kid...then you'll have to settle for me," he said, as he downed the sour potion.

"Henry no!" Emma and Neal cried, as their son was now glowing a urethral green. Fiona seethed and let Summer fall. David dodged and caught their little girl, as the witch grabbed Henry by the shirt and took to the air with him.

"Henry!" Emma and Neal cried, as he dangled from her broom and she attempted to suck on his life force. But more rocks pelted her and she dropped him, before being knocked off the broom. Henry landed beside the witch and she growled, as she crawled over to him. Grabbing him by the shirt, she lifted him up and attempted to resume sucking his life force away. But she was puzzled when it didn't work and as she looked to the east. The sun peeked over the horizon and she let out a shriek of agonized defeat.

"Well...this sucks…" Yzma deadpanned, as she exploded to dust.

"Oh poo…" Cruella pouted, as she exploded to dust next. Fiona screamed, as she was turned to stone. Henry broke away from her frozen clutches and covered his eyes, as Fiona's statue also then exploded to dust. It was over...the witches were dead again.

David hurried over and helped Snow from the broken ground. She hugged their baby and then her lips crashed against her husband's, which came as no surprise to anyone.

Emma and Neal hugged Henry fiercely, while Regina and Rumple each tested a fireball, ensuring that magic had returned and everything was back to normal.

"No more messing around with stuff in your grandfather's shop," Neal chided.

"I know...it was stupid. I'm sorry," he apologized, looking at them and his Grandpa Gold.

"We have all done foolish things, my boy. No hard feelings," Gold stated.

"Honey...why didn't you tell us that kids from school were giving you a hard time?" Emma questioned. He sighed.

"Because...they're just jerks that like to harass me, because…" he trailed off.

"Because of your family," Emma realized.

"And I know you'd all want to defend me and help, but trust me, it just would have made things worse. I can handle it better from now on though...I promise," he said. Emma nodded in acceptance and hugged him tightly. David and Snow smiled at them and then each other.

"Mommy...can we go home?" Summer asked.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. We'll call Eva on the way home and have her come home with Bobby too," Snow replied, as Charming kissed her hair and then Summer's.

"Come on...now that things are back to normal, I say we hit Granny's up for breakfast, before we go home," David suggested. They all agreed, even though they were tired, no one had eaten since the day before. Emma and Neal put their arms around their son and followed her parents and his father through town. Once again, another crisis in Storybrooke had been averted and good had won out. Henry had learned several valuable lessons and had a new appreciation for the peace they now had. And for his family, for no matter what mistakes he made, he knew they would always have his back. No matter what he would face, his family would be there and he would never forget that. They were in this together and he would never hide his problems from them again. Whether the problem was magical or ordinary, Henry would never be alone in any fight and good and love would always prevail over evil...


End file.
